


Masochism Tango

by Gepo



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gepo/pseuds/Gepo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Das hier ist nur für Leute mit festem Magen! Zu den Songs "Masochism Tango", der erste von Tom Lehrer, der zweite von den Amateur Transplants wird eine sehr verstörende Geschichte gereicht. Bitte beachtet, dass der Geschichtsverlauf nur Sinn macht, wenn man den Songtext dazu liest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masochism Tango

I ache for the touch of your lips, dear,

But much more for the touch of your whips, dear.

You can raise welts

Like nobody else,

As we dance to the masochism tango.

 

Bakura beugte sich über die Gestalt, die friedlich schlafend neben ihm im Bett lag. Den Kopf auf einen Arm gestützt hatte er eine Hand frei, um mit dieser über den freien Rücken zu streifen. In einem leichten Auf und Ab schlängelte sein Finger die nackte Haut hinunter, tauchte in die Kuhlen zwischen den Rippen und den Narben, die der gebräunten Fläche das Aussehen einer Sanddüne gaben. Nun, außerhalb des grotesken Bildes, das sich vor vielen Jahren in dieses Fleisch gefressen hatte, natürlich. Nicht nur, dass noch immer helle Wülste die Haut verunstalteten, auch war die Haut hier nicht der Farbe von Sanddünen. Sie hatte einen durchgehenden blaugrünen Ton, der an vielen, klar abgegrenzten, breiten Linien in dunkellila überging. Genau die Farbe, die ein Rücken nach einer guten Bearbeitung mit einem Gürtel annahm.

 

Say our love be a flame, not an ember,

Say it's me that you want to dismember.

Blacken my eye,

Set fire to my tie,

As we dance to the masochism tango.

 

Aus einem ebenso eingefärbten Gesicht starrten blaue, unschuldige Augen zu ihm hinauf. Die Lippen zogen sich zu einem Lächeln in die Höhe, bevor sich das Gesicht mit einem gezischten „Au!“ wieder verzog.

„Guten Morgen, Zuckerpüppchen.“, grüßte Bakura und streichelte mit dem Rücken seiner Hand Mariks Oberkörper, den dieser ihm zudrehte. Eine solch schöne Brust, wie er erwähnen durfte. Er war stolz auf sein Werk. Die Brustwarzen standen fast einen ganzen Zentimeter hervor und waren trotzdem vollkommen enerviert. Jede noch so kleine Berührung, die er den kleinen, rosa Nippel zukommen ließ, rann durch den ganzen Körper des anderen. Jedes goldene Haar war einzeln ausgerissen worden. Jedes Fleckchen Haut war mindestens einmal schon mit Wachs befeuchtet worden – Bienenwachs.

„Guten Morgen, Bakura...“, Marik zog den Kopf ein wenig ein, „Mein... mein anderes Ich ist wieder zu dir gekommen?“

„Das bist alles du, mein Schatz.“, säuselte der Weißhaarige, „Ich habe Besitz von meinem Wirt ergriffen, du allerdings hast deine dunkle Seite selbst hervor gebracht. Er ist du.“

„Wie du meinst...“, die blauen Augen, die sich einen Moment lang gesenkt hatten, schnellten wieder hinauf, „Würdest du mich mit Ryou sprechen lassen?“

 

At your command

Before you here I stand,

My heart is in my hand. Ecch!

It's here that I must be.

My heart entreats,

Just hear those savage beats,

And go put on your cleats

And come and trample me.

 

„Szzz...“, Bakura zog scharf die Luft ein und öffnete die Augen, nachdem er im Kopf bis Fünf gezählt hatte, „Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du nichts mit meinem Wirt anstellen sollst?“

„Aber ist es so nicht umso schöner?“, am Rande seines Bewusstseins spürte er etwas Breites, Warmes immer und immer wieder in sich eindringen, doch all das wurde überschattet von seinem Rücken, wo er nur eins spürte – Schmerz. Und keinen sehr erregenden.

„Du hast es übertrieben.“, teilte er dementsprechend dem anderen mit und wandte langsam den Kopf zur Seite. Durch den Spalt zwischen sich und dem über ihm auf und ab bewegenden Körper sah er zuerst einmal nur Rot. Anhand der Haut- und Muskelfetzen konnte er jedoch zumindest definieren, dass es sich um viele kleine, relativ tiefe Löcher handelte, die er in Massen trug.

„Was war das? Ein Schraubenzieher?“, verdammt, an manchen Stellen konnte er bis auf seine Rippen sehen. An einer stand diese sogar hervor – eher gesagt der abgebrochene Anteil.

„Oh bitte, das... uh... wäre so... ha... klischeehaft.“, ein kurzer Aufschrei erscholl, bevor er selbst schrie – nicht lange, denn einen Moment später wurde alles schwarz. Hoffentlich hatte diese eine Rippe den Idioten durchbohrt, der sich auf ihn fallen gelassen hatte.

 

Your heart is hard as stone or mahogany,

That's why I'm in such exquisite agony.

My soul is on fire,

It's aflame with desire,

Which is why I perspire when we tango.

 

„Schwester Nora?“, Ryous braune Augen zitterten, während er auf seine Lippe biss und mit dem Blick schließlich auf der jungen Frau zu stehen kam.

Das Krankenhaus. Wieder einmal. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte, auch das war bekannt. Und dass jemand vom Selbstmordüberwachungsteam hier war, ebenso, auch wenn er wusste, dass er nie wegen eines Selbstmordversuchs hier war. Aber dass er nicht lag sondern sitzend angebunden war, das war neu.

Sie sah auf, doch sagte nichts und seufzte nur. Das Magazin, das sie vorher gelesen hatte, legte sie neben sich, bevor sie mit ihrem Stuhl näher heran rutschte und fragte: „An was erinnerst du dich?“

„An... an...“, er schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch, „Oh... uh...“, er verzog das Gesicht in Übelkeit, „Fast alles, diesmal. Marik hat mich geküsst und über meine Arme gestrichen, aber dann haben sich Handschellen um meine Gelenke gelegt. Da war plötzlich der... der andere Marik...“, er warf ihr einen vorsichtigen Blick zu, doch sie schwieg nur und sah ihn an, „Er hat mich umgedreht und mein Gesicht ins Kissen gedrückt, während er die Handschellen fest gemacht hat. Nachdem meine Hände fest waren, hat er bei meinen Füßen weiter gemacht...“, Tränen liefen seine Wangen hinab.

„Ruhig, Kleiner...“, sie strich über seine Hand. Durch das kurze Krankenhaushemd konnte man wunderbar die violetten Verfärbungen und Einschnitte sehen, die diese Handschellen hinterlassen hatten, als er wie wild geschrien und sich gewehrt hatte.

„Nach... nachdem ich... fest war... ist er aufgestanden und... gegangen... und... als er wieder kam, da... da hatte er meine Fußballschuhe an und... er hat sich auf meinen Rücken gestellt und... ich musste singen und er... er hat dazu getanzt...“

Sie schloss die Lider und strich einen Moment lang nur über seine Hand, bevor sie etwas sagte: „Mister Bakura... sie wissen, dass ihr Freund psychisch nicht gesund ist, richtig?“

„Hm...“, er versuchte zu nicken, doch die Fesseln hielten seinen Kopf in Position.

„Was lässt sie immer wieder zu ihm zurückgehen?“

Sein anderes Ich. Mariks Liebenswürdigkeit. Einsamkeit.

„Ich weiß es nicht...“, ja, das klang logischer...

 

You caught my nose

In your left castanet, love,

I can feel the pain yet, love,

Ev'ry time I hear drums.

And I envy the rose

That you held in your teeth, love,

With the thorns underneath, love,

Sticking into your gums.

 

„Ein Kunstwerk...“, lächelnd liebkoste Bakura mit einer Fingerspitze die Rose im goldblonden Haar des an den Stuhl Gefesselten. Gefesselt mit Dornenranken. Sie schlangen sich um seine Arme und Beine, um seinen Ober- und Unterleib, um seine Zunge und Genitalien. Eine weitere Rose steckte in Mariks Mund und die dritte – und letzte – in seinem Rektum.

„Ich will jede Rose mit deinem Lieblingsspielzeug ersetzen...“, kündigte der Weißhaarige an, während er mit seiner Hand seinen Steifen auf und ab strich, „Wo soll ich beginnen? Hier?“, er deutete auf Mariks Ohr, auf dem die erste Rose lag, „Hier?“, den Mund, „Oder hier?“, die Hand fiel zwischen die Beine des Blonden, „Entscheide.“

Tränen blitzten in den Augen des Gefesselten. Seine Augenbrauen waren zusammen gezogen. Sicher hatte er sich schon an den dumpfen Schmerz gewöhnt, den die Dornen hinterließen. Aber Bewegungen würde schmerzen. Das wusste er. Und je mehr Orgasmen sein Gönner hatte, desto länger dauerte es wieder einen zu haben. Die Qual der Wahl, nicht wahr? Die Lider schlossen sich und gaben den Tränen freien Lauf, die stumm über gebräunte Haut rannen.

Bakura keuchte und erhöhte den Takt seiner Hand.

Erschrocken sah Marik auf und deutete so gut es ging auf seinen Unterleib. Er wollte es hinter sich haben. Er versuchte Laute durch die Rose hervor zu bringen, aber der vor ihm Stehende beobachtete ihn nur und strich weiter über sein eigenes Fleisch.

„Du willst mich in deinem Arsch, was? Du willst mich ganz tief in dir drin. Ich weiß, dass du das liebst. Ich könnte dir deinen Wunsch erfüllen...“, der Stehende grinste, „Aber das musst du dir verdienen.“

Er zog die Rose aus Mariks Mund und damit auch den daran fest gewachsenen Dornenstrang. Der Gefesselte schrie auf vor Schmerz und zog die blutende Zunge zurück in seinen Mund.

„Sei ein braves Tierchen... nimm das Leckerli...“, Bakura hielt ihm seinen Schwanz vor den Mund, „Komm, es ist auch schön salzig...“

 

Your eyes cast a spell that bewitches.

The last time I needed twenty stitches

To sew up the gash

That you made with your lash,

As we danced to the masochism tango.

 

Marik war nur noch eine Masse aus wimmerndem, blutenden Fleisch. Die Dornen hatten Kratzer und Schnittwunden hinterlassen. Bakura betrachtete sein Werk mit einem hoch zufriedenen Lächeln.

Der Verletzte rollte sich auf dem Bett, auf das der Andere ihn geworfen hatte, zusammen und weinte, das Gesicht gegen seine Knie gedrückt. Jener währenddessen machte eine Runde um das Bett und betrachtete die Gestalt von allen Seiten. Da fehlte doch etwas, nicht wahr? Oh ja! Er ging zum Schrank herüber und zog eine schwarze Lederpeitsche hervor. Lächelnd trat er wieder zum Bett hinüber und setzte sich hinter Marik.

„Schatz?“, säuselte er leise, „Mein süßer, kleiner Schatz...“, gerötete Augen warfen ihm einen unsicheren Blick, „Beruhige dich... du bist so schön mit diesen Schnitten. Du möchtest schön sein, nicht wahr?“, der Andere nickte vorsichtig, „Das weiß ich doch. Du möchtest schön für mich sein, weil du mich liebst. Das ist sehr lobenswert.“, er fuhr ihm durch das sandblonde Haar, „Legst du dich auf den Bauch für mich, Schatz? Ich möchte dich noch schöner machen.“

Die Lider weiteten sich und ein Zittern fuhr durch den kleinen Körper. Wie wild rotierten die Augen in ihren Höhlen, als würde Marik verzweifelt einen Ausweg suchen. Aber das wollte er gar nicht, nein, das wollte er nicht... er drehte sich von selbst auf den Bauch und zog die Arme unter seinen Körper.

„So ein gutes Tierchen...“, säuselte Bakura und stellte sich über ihn, bevor er ausholte.

 

Bash in my brain,

And make me scream with pain,

Then kick me once again,

And say we'll never part.

I know too well

I'm underneath your spell,

So, darling, if you smell

Something burning, it's my heart.

 

„Woah...“, Marik setzte sich auf und betrachtete seinen Körper mit Faszination, „Reife Leistung... was hast du angestellt? Deine geliebten Messer? Nein, etwas Stumpferes... sieht ein wenig aus wie damals, als ich die Bürste mit den gespitzten Eisenborsten an dir ausprobiert habe. Nur mit weniger Borsten.“

„Gemessen daran, dass ihr beide eigentlich ein- und dieselbe Persönlichkeit seid, solltest du die Möglichkeit haben auf diese Erinnerungen zuzugreifen.“, eine weiße, fein geschwungene Augenbraue hob sich, „Und nein, ich nehme keine modifizierten Nagelbretter. Ich mag Natürliches.“

„Und was war es dann?“, der Sitzende hob eine Hand vor den Mund, „An meiner Zunge sind so einige sehr sensible Stellen.“

„Dornen.“, informierte Bakura mit einem Grinsen, „Soll ich es dir noch einmal zeigen? Ich denke mir aber auch gern etwas Neues aus.“

„Kein Bedarf, Grabräuber.“, Marik legte den Kopf in der Nacken und stützte sich nach hinten auf eine Hand, „Sag, macht dich das an? Das Blut? Die Wunden?“

„Der Körper. Die Schmerzen, die ich ihn fühlen lassen kann. Die Macht.“, erwiderte der Andere flüsternd.

„Hmpf.“, ein Mundwinkel hob sich, „Das heißt, mich wirst du niemals lieben. Ich leide nicht. Ich schreie und bettle nicht. Ich lasse mich nicht beherrschen.“

„Auch dich werde ich noch brechen.“, versprach Bakura, „So wie dein Vater dich einmal gebrochen hat, werde ich dich so oft brechen, bis die Unterschiede zwischen deinen Identitäten fließend werden.“

 

Take your cigarette from it's holder,

And burn your initials in my shoulder.

Fracture my spine,

And swear that you're mine,

As we dance to the masochism tango.

 

Und Teil 2:

Oh, I’ll never forget how we met, dear

on that specialist’s site on the net, dear

where you taught me the uses

for handcuffs and nooses

we dance to the masochism tango

 

„Ryou?“, flüsterte eine halb panische Stimme vorsichtig, „Ryou, bist du da?“

„Ja.“, antwortete dieser leise, „Marik?“

„Ja.“, etwas mehr Ruhe, „Wir sind beide wach.“

„Ich bin relativ unverletzt.“, informierte Ryou die Dunkelheit, die sie umgab.

„Betonung auf relativ bei mir.“, ein Moment des Schweigens, „Was machen wir jetzt?“

„Wir… wir könnten dem allen ein Ende setzen…“, flüsterte der Weißhaarige leise. Ja, ein Ende. Keine Schmerzen mehr. Nicht aufwachen und entweder im Krankenhaus sein oder vergewaltigt werden.

„Wie?“, hauchte Marik, die Stimme bebend und tränenerstickt.

„Wenn… wenn einer von uns stirbt… wenn wir den Körper töten…“, eine Hand griff blind nach dem Kleineren, bis sie dessen Hand fand, um diese zu drücken, „Ja, wenn einer tot ist… meinst du, sie würden selbst die Leiche des anderen nehmen? Leichen schreien nicht.“

„Sie sind krank. Sie sind so krank.“, die Hand zitterte wie Espenlaub.

„Ja, sie sind krank. Wir müssen beide Körper töten.“, ein längerer Moment des Schweigens, „Erinnerst du dich… an damals? Nachdem ich aufgewacht bin und du wieder Kontrolle über dich hattest. Wie wir darüber gesprochen haben… dass du… sterben wolltest. So wie ich.“, wieder ein längeres Schweigen, „Willst du… immer noch… sterben?“

„Nein…“, hauchte Marik. Die Stimme zitterte wie seine Hand.

 

Oh, you used to bring home those pipe cleaners

and stick half a dozen down my penis

then wrap me in chains

pluck you into the mains

and we dance to the masochism tango

 

„Marik! Marik?“, Bakuras Stimme schallte durch die helle, erleuchtete Wohnung, „Wo bist du, Schatz?“, er zischte die Liebkosung wie einen Fluch, „Ich habe etwas Schönes beim Einkaufen gefunden!“, er öffnete die nächste Tür und sah sich um, „Marik?“, er seufzte und sprach mehr zu sich selbst, „Wo hat das kleine Mistvieh sich versteckt?“

Er öffnete einige der Küchenschränke und verließ das Zimmer ohne sie wieder zu schließen. Die Tür zur Toilette war offen. Unter dem Sofa war nicht genug Platz, um sich zu verkriechen. Er stellte sich in den Flur und legte eine Hand an sein Kinn. Wo könnte der andere denn noch sein? Der nachdenkliche Ausdruck wurde von einem dunklen Grinsen ersetzt. Aber natürlich... er schritt hinüber ins Schlafzimmer, steuerte sich auf den Kleiderschrank zu und öffnete die Türen. Natürlich. Der Klassiker seit es Filme gab.

„Willst du freiwillig heraus kommen?“, fragte er Marik, der zu einer Kugel zusammen gerollt auf der hölzernen Bodenplatte saß, „Noch kannst du es selbst tun. Dann verzeihe ich dir auch deinen Regelübertritt.“, er wartete mehrere Sekunden lang, „Bist du sicher, dass du nicht doch heraus kommen möchtest?“, ein Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen, das sich mit jeder vergehenden Sekunde vertiefte, „...dann nicht.“

Er packte mit einer Hand in das sandblonde Haar und zog den Anderen am Schopf aus dem Schrank. Marik schrie auf, packte das Handgelenk mit beiden Händen, doch stolperte hilflos dem Zug hinterher.

„Ich denke, du brauchst eine Strafe für deinen Ungehorsam. Da bin ich nur wenige Minuten weg und schon verlierst du deine guten Manieren. Sich einfach so zu verstecken... tz.“, er warf Marik aufs Bett, sprang hinterher und kniete sich auf den Liegenden, der hilflos unter ihm strampelte, „Und siehe da...“, er hob die Hand, in der er noch immer die Einkäufe hielt, „Ich habe dafür genau das Richtige dabei...“

 

Each summer’s day

we go outside and play

an morning of pokey

and you braim me with the mallet

I cooked you meals

of freshly slaughtered weals

and charts of stainless steels

that got lodged in your pallet

 

„Auf die Knie, Insasse.“, Marik tat sofort wie ihm befohlen, den Blick starr auf den Boden gerichtet, sodass er demütig vor Bakura kniete, „Die Beine etwas breiter. Weiter auseinander...“, dieser leckte sich über die Lippen, während er mit der Zeigefingerspitze über den Schirm seiner Mütze fuhr, „Warst du ungehorsam, Insasse?“

„Ja, Sir...“, murmelte dieser.

„Ich kann dich nicht hören.“, er stellte sich breitbeinig vor ihn, „Wie war das?“

„Sir, ja, Sir!“, erwiderte Marik laut und hob den Blick zu dessen Knieen.

„Ungehorsam also... mir scheint, ich müsste dich dafür bestrafen.“, er setzte einen gezielten Tritt in dessen Magengrube, sodass der Knieende vornüber kippte, „Wenigstens hast du nicht gelogen. Es gibt keine doppelte Strafe für dich. Aber was ist das für eine Arroganz mir zu sagen, dass du wieder ein schlechter Junge warst?“, er trat um Marik herum und zog den Knüppel von seinem Gürtel, „Mir scheint, ich muss dich ein wenig Demut lehren.“

Er setzte einen Schlag auf dessen Hintern, der den Anderen fast dazu brachte vornüber zu fliegen. In Millisekunden fing er sich jedoch und nahm die Position auf Händen und Knieen wieder ein.

„Du hast dazu gelernt, Insasse. Und nun den Arsch her. Zeig mir deinen kleinen, festen Arsch, den ich dir versohlen soll.“, eben dieser wurde ihm entgegen gestreckt, sodass er sogar aus der stehenden Position Mariks Hoden sehen konnte – er setzte einen weiteren Schlag, „Stöhn für mich, du kleine Hure. Das gefällt dir doch, nicht wahr? Du magst es, wenn ich dir den Hintern wund schlage.“

Er setzte weitere Schläge, die von Stöhnen und Keuchen, bisweilen sogar von einem kleinen Schrei begleitet wurden. Die umliegenden Anwohner zogen ihre Gardinen fester zu, doch natürlich ließ sich keiner blicken. Dafür taten sie das hier zu oft. Man machte sich nicht einmal mehr die Mühe die echte Polizei zu rufen.

„Sieh mal, du bist hart wie ein Stein.“, Bakura fuhr mit dem Knüppel zwischen Mariks Beine und strich damit dessen Erektion auf und ab, „Du magst das hier. Du magst es dominiert zu werden. Du liebst die Schmerzen. Es ist nur dein moralisches Denken, was dir sagt, es sei falsch so zu empfinden. Aber dein Körper sagt die Wahrheit. Er singt davon, wie sehr du liebst, was ich mit dir mache.“, der Knüppel wurde zurück gezogen, tastete sich über die prallen Hoden zwischen Mariks Backen hinauf und wurde schließlich gegen dessen Anus gedrückt, „Das dort willst du gefüllt haben, richtig? Was glaubst du, was passieren würde, wenn ich einfach zudrücken würde? Meinst du, mein Knüppel hätte Schwierigkeiten dich zu durchbrechen? Ich wette, deine Muskeln würde wie Butter nachgeben. Sie würden mich aufnehmen, mich aufsaugen und mich willkommen heißen wie einen lang vermissten Liebhaber. Nicht wahr? Das hast du vermisst, nicht wahr?“, er wartete einen Moment, bevor er den Knüppel zurück zog und damit einen weiteren Schlag setzte, „Antworte, wenn ich dich etwas frage, Insasse.“

„Nj- j- ja... ja, Sir.“, stotterte dieser hervor und biss die Zähne wieder zusammen.

 

Oh, the weights that you hung from my foreskin

and the places you inserted korks in

and the time that your trainers

got lodged in my anus

and we dance to the masochism tango

 

„Khu, khu, khu...“, Marik grinste und fuhr mit einer Hand sanft über Bakuras Brust, „So viel schöne, weiße Haut... unverletzt und rein... ganz für mich allein...“

Der Silberhaarige zog an den Handschellen, die ihn an die Kette fesselten, die in der Decke verankert war, bevor er dasselbe mit denen an seinen Knöcheln versuchte.

„Vergiss es. Ich habe deine kleine Zweitpersönlichkeit aufgehängt und sie in Ruhe gelassen, bis sie vor Erschöpfung in Ohnmacht fiel, damit du heraus kommst.“, der Andere schritt langsam um ihn herum, eine Hand dabei immer auf seiner Haut, wobei jede Berührung seines Rückens noch immer schmerzte, „Du musst durstig sein, nicht wahr? Komm, ich öffne uns eine gute Flasche... was haben wir denn da? Wein? Sekt? Sekt klingt gut, meinst du nicht?“, er nahm eine Flasche auf, die an der Seite stand und zog die goldene Folie um den Korken zur Seite und drehte das Schutzmetall vorsichtig auf, „Schau mal, der Korken ist zum Drehen. Magst du uns das Fläschchen nicht öffnen?“

Der boshaft Grinsende trat hinter ihn und es kam – für Mariks Verhältnisse – relativ erwartet, dass der Flaschenhals zwischen Bakuras Pobacken stieß und der Korken seine Anusring aufdehnte.

„Schön festhalten, während ich drehe.“, Bakura biss die Zähne zusammen und tat wie geheißen – Marik würde weiter drehen, bis die Flasche offen war und je länger es brauchte, desto länger schmerzte es, „Brav, brav... so ein gut trainiertes Loch.“

Der Geruch von Sekt schlich sich durch den dicken, erstickenden Geruch von Schweiß, Sex und Blut, während Marik das einzige Glas im Raum befüllte. Bakuras Augen verfolgten es sehnsüchtig, doch er sah weg, als Mariks Blick auf ihn fiel.

„Möchtest du auch etwas?“, fragte der nicht Angekettete, „Ich bin in einer gütigen Stimmung heute. Lehn dich vor.“

Vorlehnen? Für was? Zum Trinken? Marik würde etwas Gemeines und Beschämendes verlangen, so viel war klar. Ein Blowjob? Ein Fick? Als würde ihm das etwas ausmachen. Er brauchte etwas zu Trinken und das dringend. Er wollte lieber nicht wissen, wie viele Tage Ryou ausgeharrt hatte. Er beugte sich so weit die Handschellen an der Deckenkette es zuließen.

„Hintern hoch.“

Ein Fick also. Wie äußerst einfallsreich. Er schnaubte und tat wie gesagt. Nur war es kein trockener Schwanz, der in ihn rammte. Es war der trockene Flaschenhals.

„Halten.“, befahl Marik trocken und ließ die Flasche los, „Gut so. Der Dickdarm kann Wasser aufnehmen. Aber füllen musst du ihn selbst. Du musst nur die Flasche hoch kriegen... aber sonst hast du ja auch keine Probleme einen hoch zu kriegen, nicht?“

Er lachte und warf sich auf das Bett, um das Schauspiel zu beobachten.

 

You wore that dress

made from barbwire mesh

that tore into your flesh

whichever way you moved

It left me scarred

it made me bleed so hard

the late Marquis de Sade

would surely have approved

 

„Oho?”, der gerade eingetretene Marik hob eine Augenbraue, „Sag mir nicht, dass Bakura vor mir geflohen ist. Er schickt sein Mündel vor, weil er mich nicht aushält?”, ein Grinsen legte sich auf seine Lippen, während er sich über Ryou beugte, „Das ist einfach nur erbärmlich. Ihr beide seid erbärmlich. Und ihr wollt mich brechen? Ha!”

„Das ist nicht wahr!“, schrie dieser mutig, doch bereute die Bewegung. Schmerzen... diese Schmerzen... „Was hast du gemacht, du Bastard?“

„Ich? Nicht doch. Die Fußballschuhe sind doch Bakuras Lieblingsspielzeug. Nach der schönen Rückenmassage letztens musste ich sie ihm doch noch einmal zeigen. Von allen Seiten...“

„Du kranker Bastard...“, wimmerte Ryou und kniff die Lider zu, „Ruf das Krankenhaus an, sofort.“

„Du gibst mir keine Befehle.“, Marik schlug ihn quer übers Gesicht, „Oh, pardon... ich sollte wohl nicht so grob sein. Ich vergaß, du bist delikat... und so feminin.“, er trat zurück und betrachtete das noch immer in den Ketten hängende Bündel, „Lass mich sehen... ein Kleid würde dir stehen. Soll ich dir ein Kleid kaufen gehen?“

„Du sollst einen Krankenwagen rufen!“, der Weißhaarige jaulte vor Schmerzen und konzentrierte sich auf die Blutspur, die auf den Innenseiten seiner Beine zu der Pfütze am Boden rann.

„Ein Deal... du trägst ein Kleid, dafür lasse ich dich ins Krankenhaus gehen.“, ein sadistisches Grinsen lag auf Mariks Zügen, „Sofort. So bald du das Kleid an hast, mache ich dich los.“

Ein Kleid? Bakura konnte man mit so etwas beschämen, ihn nicht. Er wollte einfach nur ins Krankenhaus. Oder zum nächsten Telefon, um einen KTW in Bewegung zu setzen. Oder gleich die Polizei. Er musste nur zum Telefon kommen...

„Dann hol das Kleid.“, Ryou konzentrierte sich auf seine Atmung. Stark sein. Keine Angst zeigen. Gleich war das hier vorbei.

„Wie ihr wünscht, Prinzessin.“

 

Oh, we drank from the cup of depravity

then you shoved the cup into my cavity

with the fork in my head

wanks me off ‘til I bled

and we dance to the masochism tango

 

„Ryou?“, Marik blinzelte, lag einen Moment still, bevor er seine Schmerzen als nicht allzu pressend empfand und erhob sich – versuchte es zumindest. Aber jede seiner Extremitäten war an einen anderen Bettpfosten gefesselt.

„Du bist wach.“, stellte dieser fest und kam im Dunkeln vom Fenster herüber geschlendert.

„Ah... ich bin so froh, dass du es bist.“, der auf dem Bett Liegende lächelte erleichtert, „Kannst du mich los machen? Wer weiß, was Bakura sonst anstellen wird, wenn er wieder raus kommt.“

„Gar nichts.“, flüsterte Ryou leise und stellte sich ans Ende des Bettes, „Er wird nicht raus kommen.“

„N- nicht? Hast... hast du ihn unter Kontrolle?“, Hoffnung schlich sich in Mariks Stimme, „Dann mach‘ mich doch bitte los.“

„Nein... du darfst mich nicht stören.“

„Stören? Wobei?“, die blonden Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen, während sich seine Augen so weit an die Lichtverhältnisse gewöhnten, dass er Ryou genauer erkennen konnte, „Sind... sind das Narben? In deinem Gesicht? Oh scheiße... was habe ich angestellt?“

„Es tut zu sehr weh, als dass er raus kommen würde.“, erklärte der Weißhaarige, als hätte er ihn nicht gehört, worauf plötzlich ein elektronisches Summen vom Ende des Bettes ertönte.

„Ryou? Was ist das für ein Geräusch? Was hast du da?“, Marik versuchte seinen Oberkörper zu heben, um einen Blick zu erhaschen, während sich etwas Panik in seine Stimme schlich, „Ryou? Ryou!“

 

You sang me lovesongs so tender

stuck my cock in the blender...

and we dance to the masochism tango


End file.
